I Am What I Say I Am
by Dark Prince1
Summary: *MUST READ* An action packed story with a bit of a romantic kick.The Inuyahsa crew go through huge battles, fierce demons, face near death, but in the end....its all gooood
1. Wet Dreams

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***--I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfiction accept those which i created. Props to Rumiko Takahashi for beating me to creating him....DAMN YOU!, i am currently gathering pics of evidence for blackmail for rights to Inuyahsa, J/K, J/K, J/K!!! Chill out, well, i dont own them, unfortuenetly, but i do like to play with them and pull the strings behind them while i watch them fuck up there lives, and laugh becuase im the one making them do it!!!, HAHAHAH, anyway, enjoy my fanfic, it was fun writing it. ^_^ ***__by: Dark Prince *******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************* I Am What I Say I Am *******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************* **CHAPTER 1- Wet Dreams**  
  
Inuyasha made a soft landing on the ground from his previous perch in a tall tree. His mysterious, golden orb like eyes were shut while he was in deep thought. The night was bright, as he opened his eyes, staring down at his monlight shadow. It gave him a nice clensing feeling, the scent of the forest on a night like this, the cool breeze, it was very nice indeed. He started heading back to camp as he sniffed around for any new scents in the air, but didnt smell anything unordinary. He reached where they made camp as he looked down at Kagomes sleeping face, the moonlight hitting her skin giving her an eary glow....she was beautiful. He got onto his kness and unzipped the top of the bag thing she was sleeping in, messing around with the zipper, he got it open and slid inside it, putting his arm around kagome and pulling her to his chest. With his free arm he zipped it back up and with that, he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.  
  
With her eyes opening and closing, she thought to wake up, but decided shed sleep a bit longer, Kagome cuddled closer to the warm body against her....wait...BODY!?!?! She opened her eyes to see inuyashas smiling, sleeping face look back at her. With an expression of, shock, surprise, happiness, and relief all in one, she continued to stare at him.  
  
"he looks so innocent and cute like that...", "I wonder if he thought the same thing when he saw me sleeping here....well, he must have, if he decided to get in and sleep with me"  
  
That thought brought a smile to her lips as she closed her eyes ans snuggled up against inuyashas chest, to doze back to sleep. It was then she heard the sound of a loud "WHACK". She got up and looked in the direction sango was sleeping in. She saw sango with a deadly glare in her eyes as she smacked miroku again with the giant boomarang yelling "PERVERT!!!" "Dont you ever dare grope me in my sleep, or any other time!" "OUCH, ooo, ouch, stop" said miroku while rubbing his sore head. He just doesnt get the point. Holding in her laugh, kagome got up and walked over to her two,now blushing friends. "*yawn*, hey guys" said kagome while covering her mouth with her hand after yawning. "Hello lady kagome, did you sleep well?" miroku asked putting on an innocent face, when Sango added "Yes I aslo want to know, I saw how you and inuyasha were all snuggled up, *wink* *wink*". With a blush daker then a rose on her face kagome replied "I...uh...umm...nuthing happen...." "But lady kagome, we didnt ask if anything happen...we asked how you slept..." Miroku said with a smirk, making the blushing girl blush an even darker shade of red. "I slept fine miroku, thanks for the concern, but you better wipe that smirk off your face or ill do it for you" she replied with an angry face "you can wipe this smirk off MY lips, with YOURS". Kagomes face went from angry...to down right PIST as she smacked the lecherous monk for his comment. "And im sure you wouldnt like me telling Inuyasha that you were hitting on me..."  
  
"You wouldnt...."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No no, theres no need to think of such things, I would never be serious about a sweet, beautiful, smart young woman like you doing a thing like that to me..., theres no need to mention this to Inuyasha, lady Kagome."  
  
"Thats what I thought, monk"  
  
And with that she got up and walked to Inuyahsa and knelt beside him to shake him lightly as he opened his eyes about to get up when he noticed the sticky wet stuff on his pnats, he quickly got back under the covers.  
  
"uh, umm, good morning Kagome, I'll be up in a few minutes, could you please excuse me for a sec?"  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE: hahahahahahah!!!!, niiiceee. anyway, hope u liked it, next chapter on the way. 


	2. Imposters

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***-I do not own Inuyahsa...yet...::Rukimo Takahashi runs out with a run, what you say dark prince?:: ::uh oh, jumps out of window, opens parachute and hits his head on the ground. shit, forgot it was a only a 2nd floor window...:: ::runs anyway, pisses on Rukimos car and gets on motorcycle, FLOORITS!!!:: hahaha INUYAHSA IS MINE!!!, aahahaha.....::wakes up::.....shit..., lol, anyway, i do not own him. Enjoy my fan fic it was realy fun to write. =)  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
I Am What I Say I Am  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
CHAPTER 2-Imposters  
  
Inuyashas silver hair emerged from the water with little droplets falling from his head. He had a wet dream last night and is now bathing so shippo wont be able to smell anything different on him.  
  
"Hmm, where is that little brat anyway?" he wondered to himself  
  
"Ah yes thats right he fell alseep inside Kaedes hut..."  
  
He got out of the water in a leap and quickly wrapped a towel in a paranoid fashion as if he suspected someone was watching him. He took another towel to dry out his long hair and then slipped on his clothes. He wore his usual red fire rat kimono, and still had water droplets on his face. He shot off into the woods and jolted towards where they made camp infront of kaedes hut. Kagome and the others were probably waiting for him to get back.  
  
He suddenly came to a stop and dust flew up. He sniffed around and then growled, he was bieng watched.  
  
"I fuckin' smell you!, Come out'-"BAM"  
  
A slight clonk was the only noise heard as he fell to the ground after bieng hit by his attacker....  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Im worried about Inuyasha, hes been gone a few hours now, I thought he was just bathing"said Kagome, while holding Shippo in her arms and patting his head with a twitchy hand.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldnt worry, hes a very feared demon, I doubt any one would dare attack him in his own territory" replied Miroku while reaching for Kagomes ass, but she expected he would do such, and turned around quick enough to grab his hand.  
  
"Pull back your hand or loose it you pervert!"  
  
"my my Kagome, arent we touchy today" Miroku replied while rubbing his hand  
  
"aarrghhh, Miroku!, why cant you be a gentleman?'  
  
"its impossible, its gay, its against my religeon" he said as he put his two fingers up near his mouth in a buddhist meditation manner.  
  
...."what religeon is that Miroku, lechorism?" asked a vioce that sent a chill of relief into Kagomes body.  
  
"Inuyasha your back!" yelled Kagome in a sweet, releived vioce.  
  
"Yes dear, sorry I took so long I ran into a demon on my way back"  
  
"dear?" she thought to herself..."he never called me dear before.." "Wait, demon!?" "Inuyasha are you hurt!?"  
  
"No No , im fine honey" he said with a smirk on his face...  
  
"honey?" whats up with him, he never talks like this..." she thought as she couldnt help but stare at his face...it looked a bit different...somehow."  
  
Shippo jumped from Kagomes arms to Inuyasha head and tuggged his ears then ran.  
  
"hey..." was all that the half demon said.  
  
"Thats weird" "Kagome thought to herself, he usualy hits Shippo when he does that..."  
  
Smelling food bieng cooked in the hut, they all smiled with anxiousness and walked inside to see Sango and Kaede boiling soup, and cooking a huge chicken.  
  
"Mmmm, I love soup" said Inuyasha as he got a wooden bowl and a spoon  
  
"Whats up with Inuyasha!, he hates soup and he never uses a spoon!" said kagome in a whisper to Miroku  
  
"Lady Kagome, I also sense a difference in his aura, something is up , but he definately isnt about to tell us..."  
  
Everyone sat down accept Kaede who served the soup and chicken. Inuyasha pigged out on the chicken, then had some soup. In about 5 minutes he was done and half the food was gone, while everyone else ate slowly and did something that seemed diferent then what he did.....they......chewed! Inuyahsa just elegantly got up and walked outside to look for some demons to practice his skills with. When the others were done they came out to take a walk, as soon as Kagome stepped out she twitched and yeled at Inuyasha and Miroku "I sense a jewel shard nearby!"  
  
"And its coming fast" she added quickly  
  
Sango grippeed her boomarang as miroku slipped his fingers around the prayer beads which were seeling his wind tunnel, while Shippo hid behind Kagome, and Inuyasha was just confused.  
  
"So theres a demon coming?" asked Inuyasha as he flexed his claws and arm muscles, which seemed bigger then they were that moning.  
  
A silver haired dog demon leaped out of the woods and shot straight towards Inuayasha immediatly. Inuaysha quickly and easily dodged as everyones jaws dropped.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!" yelled everyone BUT inuaysha.  
  
The Full dog demon yelled at the half breed "give me the jewel shards or die!"  
  
Kagome was surprised...Inuyasha didnt draw his tetsuiga, and Sesshomaru never mentioned it. "Since when was he after the shads?", and Inuyasha is DEFANATELY not himself" she thought in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha was now surrounded with a yellow aura ,like he was about to transform into something...but inuyasha doesnt have any other form.  
  
"You are not Sesshomaru!!, you are an imposter!  
  
Suddenly a blinding light surrounded Inuaysha and no one could see him anymore becuase of it...  
  
"What!!!? how did you know I wasnt Sesshomaru!!?!?  
  
From inside the light surrounding Inuyahsa, a cold and evil vioce yelled out..."Becuase I, am Sesshomaru.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** AUTHORS NOTE: aha!, got you people didnt I, you werent expecting that were you!, haha, i am eveil...next chapter~~ 


	3. My Guardian

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***- ::tear:: Unfortunetly i do not own Inuyahsa, hehe, but if i did......no, i dont even wanna go there. I update very fast, do not underestimate the power of a teenager on drugs and pepsi....im tellin yo-, wait a miute, CAFFEINE FREE!?!?? what the hell am i gonna get out of that if theres no caffeine! ...........anyway, hope you like my fanfic so far, please rewiew, please rewiew, just click the little button on the other side of chapter selection on the bottom...i only got 2! , anyway, more chapters coming, and when u thought there was no more surprises....hehehe ^_~ *****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** I Am What I Say I Am *****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************** CHAPTER 3- My Guardian  
  
The blinding light dims as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all look at Inuya-', wait no, its SESSHOMARU!, it was never Inuaysha! there both imposters. The demon claiming to be sesshomaru tansforms back to his true form, which is a similar to Shippos....its a kitsune! Sesshomaru now has all his traits back and is no longer attempting to look like Inuaysha at all. He fully transformed back. The kitsune looks at Sesshomaru and thinks to himself..."If that is not Inuyasha, he doesnt have the shards, but i sense them near...,wait, THE GIRL!" The shape shitfting kitsune took the form of a flying demon and spread its wings as it took to the air, smirking at kagome. The winged demon flew straight at Kagome as the frightned girl gulped , knowing she was going to die. Suddenly, a blurr of red flashes by her as it zips through the flying beast about to impale her and take her shards. The demon disintagrates and falls into nothing but ash as the red blurr comes to a stop infront of Kagome. She lays her eyes opon the real Inuyasha, he saved her.  
  
"INUYASHA!", she yelled  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" he shouted back  
  
"Brother...but how did you free yourself? I tied you with prayer beeads, you couldnt have taken them off!", after saying that Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"he didnt take them off, I did" said a femine vioce out of the woods......Out walked the living, dead priestess, Kikyo.  
  
"kikyo..." kagome choked on her name, but at the moment, was the only one who recognized ber, besides Inuyasha, whom she freed from Sesshomarus prayer beads.  
  
"you...priestess, your my brothers old bitch, i thought you were dead, whore. Why are you still walking, have you no respect for the laws of mortals, you are human!"  
  
"How dare you call m-"  
  
She was cut off by Inuyasha...."kikyo, its time for you to go."  
  
"Im not going anywhere Inuyahsa!"  
  
He said nothing, not a word, he just took one leap, clearing the distance betwean them in an instant as he run his claws over her neck as he lands a few feet behind her. He turned around to see her body fall to the ground, he slit her throat. He took off his red kimono top and threw it over her completely dead body. "Rest in peace kikyo....rest in peace..." he whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha..." kagome just mumbled his name in a sad vioce and clenched the sacred jewel shards on her necklace.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and looked up at Sesshomaru who was now confused, but didnt dare show that he, great demon of the western lands, could be felling such an embaressing emotion over a human and a half breed.  
  
"Your next wannabe" Inuyahsa shouted to his demon brother who just growled at him.  
  
"You just try half breed, and ill destroy you!"  
  
"Heh, you realy are full of yourself you fucking arogent bastard." shouted Inuaysha as he tensed his had around tetsuiga and pulled it out woth a swift motion. It transformed inch by inch as it was pulled from its sheath. Both Inuaysha and his tetsuiga were now glowing in a yellow energy that had static bolts flickering off around them.  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there, waiting for Inuyahsa to make the first move.  
  
"Fine then ya' fuckin loser, if you want me to kill you in that same spot, so be it"  
  
"Inuyahsa, you are overestimating yourself, you are nothing but a half breed whimp who couldnt hurt a fucking thing!"  
  
"Carefull 'brother' I wouldnt say stuff like that, there last words you know..."  
  
"Prove it you weakling, last words my ass"  
  
Inuyahsa quickly shot foward towards Sheeshomaru who barely dodged him"damn , the fucking half breed loser gained alot of speed!" he thought to himself as he held out his hand ready to take a swing at Inuyasha with his poison claws, quickly, he tried to slash his chest but Inuyasha easily dodged and countered with an "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" which put three large gashes across Sesshomarus chest. Though he felt no pain, he wiped away alot of blood and jumped at Inuyasha as fast as he could. He met nothing but Inuyahsa hard fist in his face, as he flew back and hit a tree.  
  
"CUTTING WIND!!! " shouted Inuyasha as a huge flash of energy came out of tetsuiga, ripping apart the atmosphere itself and hit Sesshomaru dead on. He withered to nothing and blew away in the wind, along with almost the whole forest.It was a cold night...filled with the bitter scent of vengace and betrayal...  
  
"He did it, Inuyahsa killed him, I...I cant believe he actualy won without any serious wounds or anything..."  
  
"Yes kagome, it seems hes gotten a lot stronger..."  
  
"he sure has" added shipppo who was still attached to kagomes leg and was in shock.  
  
Sango just stared, with her jaw dropped , thinking about how Inuyahsa could control such immense power!  
  
Inuyahsa slipped tetsuiga back into its sheath and started walking over to them.  
  
"INUYASHA!!, you did it!' Kagome shouted as she jumped at him leaving shippo in dust as she clung to Inuyahsas chest as if her life depended on it. Inuyahsa put his arm around her neck and his other at her waist. She smiled against his shirt as she stood there in his arms. She couldnt help but replay that moment in her mind over and over when he saved her from that winged demon about to kill her. She had a guardian demon....  
  
She blushed as she asked.."Inuyahsa whats that huge bulge in your pants rubbing against my thiagh?"  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************ AUTHORS NOTE: yes , yes, i know, i am brilliant arent I... 


	4. The Ladies Man

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Inuyasha is mine, MINE!...::gets hit on head with a bat held by Rukimo Takahashi, what did I tell u dark prince?:: , oh yea, hes not mine, and never will be unless my crazy scheme works ::WHAT CRAZY SCHEME?:: the one im pullin rite now!, hahaha, ::grabs legal papers, and runs!...runs into a wall. DAMNIT!: guess im fucked,. enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
I Am What I Say I Am *********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************* CHAPTER 4-  
  
After retreiving his kimono top, that he thew over kikyos dead body, Inuyasha went back to Kaedes hut. He walked in wearing a white shirt that he wore under his red top. This bieng tighter then the hunk of fire rat furr he usualy has on,and bieng ripped near the chest area,it let more of his muscle tone show off. Kagome just stared at his chest, with Sango peeking at it also. The look on Kagomes face brought a smile to his lips as he threw his fire rat furr top in a basket, kagome would bring it back to her time to wash it. Last time she did that for his white shirt, it was filthy with blood stains and she brought it back good as new. Miroku set a hand on his his shoulder and commented "Inuaysha, have you noticed both the lovely girls have been staring at your chest muscles since you walked in, my my, your becoming quit the ladies man"  
  
"heh, is that a bit of jealousy I hear in your voice Miroku?"  
  
"Why, not at all Inuyahsa"  
  
"hehe, whatever you say monk"  
  
Inuyasha began scavanging aound the inside of the hut, looking for food. Everyone just watched him miss the only cabinet with food in it. He checked all the cabinets except the ONE that had food in it....Kagome bagan to giggle as she got up and went over to get him some food.  
  
"Inuyasha if your hungry why didnt you say anything? I would have been happy to make you something."  
  
"I wanted to find something myself, but, I just realized, I dont know how to cook..."  
  
With a slight giggle kagome opened the cabinet rite infront of him and took out some fresh vegatables and told himn to go find a rabbit or something. Smiling, he patted her head and was gone with a flash. Kagome just chuckled and started slicing vegatables while Sango and Miroku started to set up beds outside since there wasnt enough space inside for everyone, they decided since they slept inside yesterday, then tonight Inuyasha and Kagome could sleep indoors. As quickly as he left, Inuaysha appeared, and handed Kagome two rabbits. He had a proud smirk on his face becuase of his speed.  
  
"I got one for both of us"  
  
"Thanks Inuyahsa, even though we ate before the fight today, I am kinda hungry."  
  
"I killed it, you cook it"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kagome Started slicing off the rabbit skin and threw the vegatables and meat in a stew. She then added spices and went to sit down and poured them both some tea.  
  
"Thanks Kagome"  
  
"your welcome, the stew should be done in a few minutes"  
  
"It smells delicious, I think i might even like your cooking"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"I think the stew is done!"  
  
Kagome walked over to the fire and put it out while stirring the stew. She poured two bowls of it, bringing them back to the table and putting n e infront of Inuaysha. You shoved it down his throat in about a minute and was done.  
  
"Kagome, remember i said i might like your cooking?, fuck that its GREAT!"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Oh yea, Inuaysha, me and you get to sleep inside tonight, good thing too, i was freezing cold last night"  
  
"Realy?, you felt pretty warm to me..."  
  
Kagome blushed and finished up her stew and got up to wash the dishes, but just left them there and went to change into her night clothes as Inuyasha set up beds on the floor in the empty room.He got into his blanket and put his arms behind his head as Kagome got in too, and blew out the lights. She turned her head and saw Inuaysha in deep thought about something. She just moved closer to him and snuggled her head into his chest...."Inuyasha...watch'ya thinkin about?"  
  
"I...I'v been sensing some weird auras around the woods, its smells of a demon, but its nothing like any other demon iv ever encountered..."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Im not sure yet, the scent was faint, but Im getting a weird feeling about it...and its been unaturally cold around here"  
  
Kagome was about to speak as a loud echo of a slapping sound came through the room and ringed in their ears....Inuyasha bagan to laugh as Kagome just realized what happen...."Miroku you lechorous monk, why do you never learn...." Inuyasha commented and sighed.  
  
"Good thing you never do stuff like that Inuaysha..."  
  
"Or maybe you just dont mind Kagome..." he said as he put his arm around her waist and slipped his hand into her pajamas...  
  
********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE: ::sings::- Somebody blow out the lights, so we can rock it day and night, lol lol lol 


	5. The Sacred Wind Demon

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***- I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends, though I do own the little purple people in my head that tell me to burn things...anyway, I hope you like my fic. SEND REVIEWS!!!, I have Inuyasha tied up to that chair, and if I dont get more reviews...dog boy gets his ears sliced off, ::holds up knife and smirks::  
  
Inuyasha in chair-"HELP ME!!!!, he tied me up, and feeds me nothing but purina puppy chow, though, it isnt half bad..., anyway, HELP ME!!!"  
  
...send good reviews fast.....enjoy ^_~  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** I Am What I Say I Am *****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** Chapter 5-The Sacred Demon Of The Winds  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes slowly, and then slighty rubs them, as he yawns a few times. Kagome is still asleep on top of him with her head on his chest. He looks at her, then gently picks her up and lays her down on her back as he gets up. He stretches his arms and yawns again, then starts to walk into the kitchen area. When he walks in he sees Sango and Miroku drinking tea, Miroku has a large hand print on his face and three big bumps on his head, seeing this, Inuyasha just laughs.  
  
"...Miroku, when are you going to grow up..."  
  
"Inuyasha, what fun would that be?  
  
"would you like some tea?" Sango asked politely as Inuyasha nodded "Yea, thanks"  
  
She poured some tea in a cup and handed it to him as Shippo bounced into the room , jumping around and almost knocking over a plant. He perched himself on Sangos shoulder, and she brought her arm up to scratch his head.  
  
Outside they could hear the transformed Kilala pouncing around. It was a bright sunny day, great for hunting jewel shards, but for some reason the winds were very strong around the hut. Inuyasha sat back and sipped his tea.  
  
"I see your quite tired Inuyasha, you must have had an 'exciting' night with Kagome"  
  
"Ya' know monk, you better watch that tounge of yours, or I might just cut it out"  
  
Shutting up immidiately, Miroku just sipped up the last of his tea as Kagome walked in.  
  
"Hey there sleepy head, want some tea?" asked Sango in an amused tone.  
  
"Yes, sure"  
  
Sango handed her a cup of tea, and Shippo jumped from Sangos shoulder to Kagomes lap as she sat down. "Thank you Sango" she said as she started to stroke Shippos tail"  
  
"So what are the plans for today guys?" asked Kagome while she sipped her tea and stroked Shippos tail with her other hand.  
  
"Were hunting for shards today, whether any of you like it or not" Inuaysha said abrubtly as finished the last of his tea and put on a white haori since his red one was all cut up and blood soaked.He walked outside and stood with his arms folded as he usualy does. A few minutes later Kagome walked out with her bow and arrows , as Sango and Miroku walk out, all three of them prepared to leave.  
  
"Lets go, Kagome,and wheres Shippo?"  
  
She turned around, showing the smiling kitsune attatched to her back.  
  
Turning around he started walking into the woods, followed by the rest of the crew. He was sniffing the air as he walked, searching the surroundings for unfamilar scents. Looking to the right he spotted a centipede demon, but before he could act, Sango sliced it in half with her giant boomerang. He just smiled at her with an approving smirk and continued to walk.  
  
He came accross that weird scent again, but kept walking. Kagome shouted out!"Thers a jewel shard approaching with great spe-" she was cut off when her jaw dropped as Inuyasha was forcefully knocked to the ground by a black blurr. Kagome screamed his name with a worried vioce as the blurr zipped around him then stopped, and just hovered over his head. He got back up and looked to the demon above him, but his eyes were blurry from the hard fall. It was a demon ofcourse, he wore pants resembling Inuyashas but they were black, and a sleeveless shirt underneath a long black furr coat that reached about a foot below his feet. His hair was scarlet, and his eyes were silver with streaks of the same blood red color of his hair going through them.  
  
"Who the FUCK are you, and unless you wish to die rite now, without an introduction, I suggest you answer me!"  
  
"I am Zypher, The sacred demon of the wind, but some people like to call me Tornado. I have been observing you for a while now, 'Lord Inuyasha', and I know you have quite a few jewel shards, now hand them over or suffer your death!"  
  
"Not on your life asshole" Shouted Inuyasha as he leaped to Zypher to take a swing at him, but missed. Zypher floated higher and surrounded himslef with strong twisters of wind as he shot a strong wind attack down at Inuyasha, and without any expectation, or time to dodge, he was hit and slammed into the ground hard.  
  
"Inuyahsa!, are you okay!?"asked Kagome in a worried, sad, and angry tone of vioce.  
  
He stumbled up and drew his tetsuiga "Yea, im fine Kagome". He took to the air with a high jump tried to slash Zypher with his sword...The powerfull wind demon stuck out his open hand and stopped the tetsuiga only inches away from his palm with a strong wind, Inuyasha kept pushing but Zypher stayed still and didnt seem to have any difficulty holding back the struggling half demon before him.  
  
Suddenly Zypher was knocked back a few feet by Sangos boomerang and looked down at her with an evil glare. "YOU!, you shall die for that wench!" With that, he flew down at her with great speed but was shot down even harder in a different direction by Inuyashas now glowing tetsuiga.  
  
Kagome yelled to Miroku "Miroku, open your wind tunnel and point it at him to suck him up!"  
  
"No Lady Kagome, you said he has a jewel shard on him, if i suck him up, the shard will go too, then the jewel can never be complete!"  
  
"DAMNIT!" she shouted  
  
....Zypher got back up and was now screaming in frustration at Sango and Inuyasha. "FUCK, SHIT!!, there working together..."  
  
He jumped foward to Inuyasha and was shot back by a blinding flash of energy that came out of tetsuiga. He stumbled back to his feet and charged up powerfull winds around him for a bone shattering attack...he noticed that Inuaysha kept looking back at the girl in outlandish clothing, who was holding a bow. "She must be his weakness..." he thought to himslef as he jumped at Kagome.  
  
"NO!!, KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha as he shot foward iin invisible speed pushing Zypher farther away from Kagome so he couldnt attack her. Zyphers attack was canceled. Inuyashas eyes were filled with undescribable anger as he lifted tetsuiga over his head and charged it up...."That technique I heard of, tetsuigas special attack...'Cutting Wind' I think they called it, if i can pull it off, it should be strong enough to destroy him..." tetsuiga started glowing red now, as he swung it foward, screaming "CUTTING WIND!!!!!" a HUGE blast of pure energy shot out off the sword and tore apart the atmosphere itself as it was surrounded with deadly sharp curls of wind. The ground beneath the attack shattered as it him Zypher unexplainably hard, and fast! He, and everything around him became nuthing but ashes left in a giagantic crater.....  
  
Kagome was the first to speak...."I...I think...hes dead!"  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, becuase it is one of my favorite ones....and next xhapter..there is a big surprise!!!, if you think you know what it is, trust me, you are DEAD WRONG!!! 


	6. Guess Whos Back

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***- I do not own Inuyasha or his friends. ::yells to Rukimo, "ok, I said it!":: ::gets thrown $20,000:: hehehehe ::dances in a circle::  
  
Oh yea, I stilll have Inuyasha and I havnt gotten many reviews yet....::goes up to Inuyasha in the chair and pokes him:: "ey, ey dog, you awake?" ::Inuyasha wakes up and bites my hand::  
  
"AHHHHHH"  
  
::grabbs his ears and squezes them.::  
  
::Inuyasha growls::  
  
Now, send reviews or he looses his ears.  
  
Inuyasha-"HELP ME!!!!" ***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** I Am What I Say I AM ***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** Chapter 6- Guess Whos Back  
  
Inuyasha,with a sly grin on his face, slowly walked towards the crater in the ground, which was left by his fierce attack. He kicked the bits of tree and grubble out of his way and jupmed into it. Everyone else was still shocked and amazed by his ausome attack. Kagome however, ran to him as fast as she could and jumped down into the crater, then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him from behind. He turned around and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, his sly grin changed to a deadly glare that was pointed up into the sky.  
  
"Inuyahsa....im so glad your okay!"  
  
"Get back to the others Kagome"  
  
"Huh, but wh...why?"  
  
"Zypher is not dead, I still sense his presence"  
  
"WHAT!, Inuyahsa...please dont get hurt..."  
  
"I wont, and Kagome, where did you sense the jewel shard on him"  
  
"Um, theres three jewel shards and there wrapped around that magic medallion thats enhancing his power!"  
  
"Okay, three shards, power enhancing medallion, I got it. Now, get back to the others and keep yourselvs safe, ill handle him"  
  
"okay...just...just stay alive Inuyasha..."  
  
After saying that, the angered but worried girl ran back to Sango and Miroku, Shippo was on Sangos shoulder and had his claws were dugg into her from fear.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, the wind demon is still alive!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" was the the reaction from all three of her friends...  
  
"But , but, Inuyashas attack....it was so powerful, how did he survive!?" asked the demon huntress with a worried and pist off look on her face.  
  
"I dont know Sango, but inuyasha seems to be preparing for one big fight..."  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "ZYPHER!!!, You fucking son of a bitch, I know your out there!! Come fight me and stop acting like a fucking little girl, you are a disgrace to demons!"  
  
"Wow, so you realized I wasnt dead..." said an evil vioce out of the sky  
  
"I thought your senses were shitty, since you are half human, and YOU are the disgrace, you arent even a full demon you weakling!" said Zypher, who was zipping around about 100 feet over Inuyahsas head.  
  
"BIG fucking mistake asshole, that was the wrong fucking thing to say!!!"  
  
With that, he suddenly took to the air and flew up at the wind demon with his claws sticking out over him. Zypher easily moved out of the way and sideways kicked him in the stomach, then shot him back to the ground with a forcefull wind attack. Inuyasha hit the ground hard and gritted his teeth in pain as he got up.Kagome shouted out to him "INUYASHA!? are you hurt!?" she shouted in worried vioce and was choking back tears.  
  
"Kagome, im okay, dont worry, its takes more then that to get rid of me!"  
  
"And for you..."  
  
"When I get my hands on you asshole, im gonna' tear you apart and blow you into the wind!"  
  
"Thats big talk for a half breed"  
  
Inuyasha felt his anger growing and his eyes glowing with a slight reddish color. As fast as he could he leaped up at Zypher only to be shot back down to the ground in a flash of wind. Zypher came down fast and landed stylishly next to Inuyasha who could barely get back up. The powerful wind demon flew at Inuyasha and punched him in the jaw, spun around and kicked him in the side of his head. Inuyasha was once again face first in the ground, bleeding, and bruised up. Zypher leaped backwards quickly and dust flew up where he landed, as he threw his hands up. He closed his eyes and chanted "Powers of the Northen Winds, come to me, I summon you, flow your spirits into me, I demand of you, Give to me the powers of darkeness, guide yourselves into my flesh, for every time my body spins, give me the power of your dark winds" With that he opened his eyes which were now pure silver with black streaks. He started to spin rapidly, and extremely fast as the winds whirled around him. Suddenly he stopped and shouted his attack! "SPIRIT TYPHOON!!!!!" A large whirlwind of energy and darkness shot out of him and was about to hit Inuyasha. He closed his eyes preparing for his demise as he felt the attack stop rite infront of him.....  
  
"WHAT, someone's holding it off?" he thought to himself as he opened his eyes...  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE: HAHA!!, a cliffhanger, what ya guys think about that? Next chapter just might be the most exciting, mind blowing one yet so keep reading, and SEND REVIEWS!!!!, please, if i dont get many, il take longer to write the next chapter..... ^_^ 


	7. Family Affair

***LEGAL DISCLAMER***- I do not own Inuyasha...... Kagome does...LOL! anyway, I dont own the character or his freinds. Those belong to you know who, and I kow I will never own Inuyasha in reality so I must let it go....but...not yet! Enjoy my fanfic, this is the most exciting chapter of the story so READ ON!!!  
  
And by the way, I still have Inuyasha tied up so you better start reviewin.  
  
::smaks Inuyasha with a dog leash::  
  
Inuyasha--"HELP ME!!!!" **************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************** I Am What I Say I Am **************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************** Chapter 7-Family Affair  
  
Zyphers deadly spirit typhoon is headed with great speed at the frantic Inuyasha. He closes his eyes preparing himself for his demise. Suddenly, as quickly as it shot out of his body, Zyphers attack stopped infront of Inuyasha. Shocked, Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly as his jaw dropped,and his eyes went wide....He, and his friends, who were a safe distance away, yelled at the same time.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Guess whos back , brother..." Mumbled the demon lord as he launched back Zyphers attack with ease.  
  
"Sesshomaru...h...how did you come back to the world of the living?"  
  
"Brother, how could you be so foolish, did you really think you could destroy me? I simply escaped your attack so fast even you couldnt see me. I decided to think up a better plan then attack you later, but my intentions are no longer to kill you."  
  
"Damn, you tricky bastard...."  
  
"Not a trick Inuyasha, it was a simple task, with all my speed, are you realy surprised?"  
  
"Your so full of yourself Sesshomaru..."  
  
"But, Sesshomaru, I have a question... why would you choose to help me?"  
  
"Because *I* will be the one to kill you...someday..."  
  
"Yea right, you obviously dont want me dead or you would have let me die..."  
  
"So you ARE smarter then you look, half breed"  
  
"HEY! whats that supposed ta' mean!?"  
  
"Nothing brother, but lets hurry and kill this asshole...."  
  
"You got it"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gathered up some of their energy and leaped at the confused Zypher together as the both took a swing at him, Inuyasha on the right, and Sesshomaru on the left. Both their hits landed as the overwhelmed wind demon went flying back and landed roughly in the dirt. While rubbing his face and gritting his teeth with a demonic glare on his face, Zypher got up and shot foward toward the two charged up fighters infront of him. Sesshomaru quickly jumped out infront of Inuyasha and slashed Zypher across the chest which cuased him to fly back again and hit a tree. He was bleeding and glared at Sesshomaru, and then Inuyasha who was standing next to him now in a fighting stance. Zypher suddenly wiped the glare off his face and replaced it with a confused look, then a huge smirk....Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around and stared into the woods with a pist off expression  
  
"GOD DA-" Inuyasha was cut off by a huge cloud of powerfull poison gas that blew out of the woods and surrounded them all, including Kagome and the others. Inuyashas first reaction was to shoot himself infront of Kagome, and take her in his arms to bring her across the the clearing into the woods on the other side of the deadly poison gas, Miroku , Sango, and Shippo quickly showed up behind him. Inuyasha, after making sure Kagome was okay, jolted back out to the fight and stopped dead in his tracks to yell out...  
  
"NARAKU!!!!!"  
  
"Sesshomaru was quiet but positioned himself next to his brother in a strong fighting stance, ready for whatever came their way. Naraku slowly lowered himslef next to Zypher and pulled him up. He held a hand on Zyphers shoulder to heal him. Naraku then turned his attention to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as he shouted..  
  
"Inuyasha...you made an awful mistake in injuring Zypher.....my new recruit..."  
  
"WHAT!, Zypher?...your recruit?"  
  
"Thats right, and now we shall destroy you both for ever disgracing us!"  
  
With that Naraku leaped at Inuyasha and Zypher leaped at Sesshomaru. Naraku hit Inuyasha dead in the face as Sesshomaru grabbed Zyphers arm, twisted it and threw him back. Inuyasha didnt fall but stumbled back. He quickly regained his balance, spun around and kicked Naraku in the face, sending him flying and landing next to Zypher. Naraku and his recruit both stood up as they surrounded themselves with yellow aura, they were now glowing yellow, as were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha drew his tetsuiga, transforming it immediatly as Sesshomau drew his tenseiga. Inuyasha slashed Naraku but he dodged and kicked the half demon in the stomach as Sesshomaru slashed Zyphers arm. Sesshomaru then turned and took a swing at Naraku from behind but his attack was countered as Naraku elbowed him hard in the face. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jolted back a bit as Inuyasha released an energy attack from tetsuiga, but it was blocked by Naraku and Zyphers combined barriers. Naraku then held out his palm and gathered a purple aura, then fired it at Inuyasha and Seshomaru, who barely escaped its huge explosion. Inuyasha took a rough landing but Sesshomaru landed stylishly and did a back flip, landing as he brought the sharp blade of tenseiga down on Naraku who couldnt dodge it and took a very deep wound to his right shoulder. As Sesshomarus feet touched the ground, he turned to see Inuyashas tetsuiga coming in contact with Zyphers barrier and shattering it. Seeing his opportunity, he jumped in the direction of the falling wind demon and kicked him forcefully in the chest, making him hit the ground hard enough to leave behind a deep indentation of his body. Naraku came to his feet and held his badly bleeding shoulder. Inuyasha kicked him down as Zypher blew powerfull winds around himself and got up, shooting a large wind attack at Inuyashas back, it hit him hard and he hit the ground. Sesshomaru ran over to him and pointed his tenseiga to him ready to heal him as Naraku kicked it out of his hand and Zypher shot a wind attack at it, shattering it to bits.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!" yelled Sesshomaru while looking at his broken sword laying on the ground. I cant heal myself now!  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got to his feet he was knocked back to the ground very hard by Zypher as Naraku shot an extremely effective and powerfull poison attack at Sesshomaru, who didnt have enough time to dodge it. He was hit hard and the venom inflicted itslef into his blood stream and he was also knocked back. Kagome whos eyes were filled with tears, in concern for inuyasha, yelled out!  
  
"INUYASHA!, Please!, be ok, I cant loose you!!!"  
  
Hearing her worried and crying voice, he shot to his feet and looked at her in an assuring look that he wouldnt die..  
  
"Kagome, please dont cry, ill be ok, I promise you, I wont die and leave you!!"  
  
Hearing that, Kagome felt a shiver in her heart at the thought of ever loosing Inuyasha...she loved him so much...but she never told him...not yet atleast.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both back to their feet and ready to fight, Zypher and Naraku looked at each other and then suddenly started charging a purple and red aura, making their eyes glow and make them look scarier then ever. It seemed they were charging up for a big attack, and had all the power they need to carry it out with ease, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still struggling with staying conscious. They were both badly wounded, and with Naraku and Zypher charging up for some big attack, and Sesshomaru unable to heal himself...things were looking pretty bad...  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` AUTHORS NOTE: Damn, its a huige fight and its gonna take its level up a notch in the next chapter. Keep reading, and send in reveiws or I might stop the story right here!! and dont email me personaly, click the lil thing that says reveiw! I need some more reviews guys! 


End file.
